Un nuevo corazón
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Sakura está a punto de morir; Neji piensa que nada puede ir peor; sin embargo, descubre que Sakura necesita un transplante de corazón, así que le da el de Tenten, sin saber que gracias a él, nuevos sentimientos van a aflorar en ella. NejiSaku. OneShot.


**Un nuevo corazón  
Capítulo único**

Llovía a cántaros en Konoha, de esa lluvía molesta y helada, que te hacía extrañar tu hogar. Fuera, en las calles y en los bosques no había ni una sola alma, o al menos eso parecía, pues si buscabas bien entre los frondosos árboles del campo de entrenamiento podrías encontrar a tres jóvenes entrenando sin piedad, sin importarles la lluvía y el frío que ésta causaba. Dos de esas personas eran castañas, mientras que la otra era una chica con el cabello rosado y ojos verdes. La Hokage los había mandado allí a entrenar especialmente para su misión en el país de la Cascada y un poco más allá, en un país cubierto de nieve, por lo que no cedieron ni un ápice cuando vieron que comenzó a helar, es más, hasta les favorecía.

Neji y Tenten estaban perfectamente entrenados para trabajar juntos y eso le sorprendía muchísimo a Sakura, quien esperaba su misión fuese un éxito, dado que de ella dependía su ascenso a ANBU y que entrenaba, también sin descanso bajo las nubes grises que no dejaban de llorar. Los tres tenían la ropa y el cabello empapados y éste se les pegaba al cuerpo, pero poco importaba, Tenten se encontraba concentrada en un nuevo ataque con sus armas que funcionara en los climas fríos -lo que descartaba explosivos- y corría de aquí para allá por entre los árboles dándole a diversos blancos con una nueva técnica de su padre. Mientras que Neji la observaba aparentemente distraído, esperando el momento en que tenía que intervenir con sus 64 golpes para dar el ataque final. Sakura no se quedaba atrás, practicaba su super fuerza con cosas cada vez más grandes y pesadas, comprobando con satisfacción que cada día se hacía más poderosa, pero no por ello menos femenina. Le encantaba sentir la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, lavando el sudor y la suciedad que se acumulaba debido al entrenamiento, había cerrado los ojos, tras dejar una última grieta en el suelo y se estaba dedicando a escuchar el repicar de la lluvia sobre el suelo cuando oyó un grito a pocos metros de ella.

Al instante, abrió los ojos alarmada y se concentró en encontrar a algún enemigo escondido entre la maleza, de pronto se imaginó una nueva guerra, miles de cadáveres... sin embargo, no había allí nadie más que ella y los otros dos, la que había gritado había sido Tenten, que ahora se encontraba descansando en el suelo, con Neji a su lado, mirándola con gesto francamente preocupado y que al notar que la ninja había salido de su ensimismamiento la llamó imperiosamente para que auxiliara a su compañera.

Sintiéndose un tanto estúpida por haber estado tonteando mientras había sucedido alguna clase de accidente, Sakura avanzó por entre la hierba hasta llegar a donde estaban ellos, la lluvia seguía cayendo, cada vez con menos intensidad pero eso no mejoraba el semblante de Tenten que seguía pálida y respiraba entrecortadamente. Tragándose la pregunta de "¿Qué pasó?" pues no quería quedar en peor impresión, comenzó los chequeos de rutina sobre su compañera, tomándole el pulso y haciendo una que otra cosa más.

Neji las observaba atentamente a ambas, con la ya tan característica arruga en su frente cuando se encontraba contrariado, alternando la vista de una a otra, hasta que Sakura se dio la vuelta alarmada, lo que lo alertó de que algo estaba realmente muy mal. Dando un salto se incorporó y logró oír, con mucha claridad pero a la vez extrañamente a Sakura articulando las siguientes palabras: "¡Vamos a llevarla al hospital enseguida!". Tras lo cual se encontró corriendo a toda velocidad por entre los árboles, ella en brazos, con la ninja médico pisándole los talones.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Sakura gritó otro montón de cosas que el cerebro de Neji no pudo procesar completamente y tras unas cuantas ¿horas? la chica salió con el semblante afligido, el diagnóstico había sido de Neumonía. A Neji aquello le oprimió el corazón y maldijo varias veces la lluvia que ahora se había convertido en una suave brisa que había dejado paso a una noche estrellada y tranquila. Tenten había sido su amiga durante varios años y se maldecía por no haberla cuidado mejor, aún cuando se lo había prometido a Lee. Él la apreciaba, incluso se podría decir que la quería, pero de eso no pasaba a más, su preocupación por ella solamente obedecía a los deseos de Lee quien se encontraba lejos y no regresaría en unos meses, así que... ¿qué le iba a decir si pasaba algo? Negó con la cabeza, al pensar en alguna tragedia y permaneció sentado en la salita de espera del hospital hasta que se quedó dormido y Sakura le recomendó irse a su casa, pues ella también se iba.

Él aceptó. Caminaron sin rumbo por algún rato, sumidos en sus pensamientos, Sakura se sentía un poco mareada y con falta de aire, pero suponía que era por el día tan agitado y lleno de emociones que había vivido. Se despidió secamente de Neji, afirmándole que Tenten se pondría bien y que se verían luego, tras lo cual tomó una ruta diferente a la de la mansión Hyuuga. Neji, en cambio, permaneció parado allí observándola partir, con un mal presentimiento en la mente, aunque también lo atribuyó al día que había pasado. Tras ver desaparecer la silueta de la chica en la oscuridad, partió a su casa y se acostó en el futón sin poder conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, se levantó quizás más tarde de lo habitual, pues había conciliado el sueño muy tarde, se duchó y cambió y tras desayunar brevemente se dispuso a pasar el día nuevamente en el hospital, o al menos a ver cómo estaba Tenten antes de distraerse entrenando o vaya a saber qué, ya se le ocurriría. Llegó al hospital a eso de las 10 de la mañana y preguntó por Sakura en el pabellón de enfermeras, quienes le informaron con cierta gravedad que Sakura estaba en el cuarto 707, piso 6.

Preguntándose por qué había pedido informes sobre Sakura y no sobre Tenten, se aventuró por entre los pasillos del hospital, subió algunas escaleras y pronto llegó al piso 6. El mal presentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y se desplomó sobre él cuando giró el picaporte y vio a Sakura tendida sobre una cama, con varios tubos unidos a su cuerpo y aparentemente dormida.

La impresión que le causó ver esa escena le hizo pensar si no estaba delirando, por lo cual se acercó a ella y comprobó dolorosamente que todo aquello era real, la chica estaba vendada del abdomen y según los registros médicos que se exhibían en la habitación, tenía destrozadas dos costillas, entre otras cosas más que no pudo comprender completamente. Entonces se quedó mirándola fijamente durante largo rato y cuando estaba por tocar su mano alguien los interrumpió, Naruto estaba en la puerta con un ramo de flores gigantesco y parecía a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué le pasó? -inquirió Neji, tras hacerse a un lado para dejarle espacio al rubio- Ayer cuando la dejé estaba muy bien.

Naruto subió la vista hasta enfrentarse a los ojos de Neji, que se encontraban sorprendidos. Estaba furioso.

— Trataron de asaltarla ayer, mientras iba para su casa -la voz le tembló por la furia y tristeza que sentía- Los muy malditos, al no poder, decidieron que no era seguro que los reconociera y no sé cómo, la arrollaron con una moto -dicho lo cual, las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas.

— ¿Anoche? -repitió él, con la voz a punto de quebrarse, aunque se contuvo por su orgullo.

Naruto no dijo nada, acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de su amada Sakura y lloraba tan silenciosamente como podía.

— Dicen que su corazón no está funcionando bien -aclaró, aunque no sabía bien por qué- Además de todo eso, parece que también tiene neumonía como Tenten y algo en su corazón, debido a su entrenamiento extremo, yo le había dicho que...

Sin embargo, Neji no logró enterarse de que le dijo Naruto a Sakura, pues su mente se encontraba embotada, primero Tenten y ahora Sakura, SU Sakura, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de plantear sus sentimientos cuando descubrió que los tenía, cuando al verla ahí tendida e inmóvil recordó que había soñado con verla así, dormida junto a él, riendo junto a él... pasando su vida...

Varios pisos más abajo, concretamente en el número dos otra vida se extinguía, Tenten había estado la noche entera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, pero la neumonía le había ganado, aún cuando las enfermeras hicieron lo que pudieron fue declarada muerta a las 10:22 de la mañana y Neji no se enteró de ello hasta varias horas después, lo que añadió otra carga a su mente, pues debía decirle a Lee de su muerte y explicarle de alguna manera, por qué no había estado allí cuando ella había muerto, aunque ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora quería concentrarse en Sakura, la vida que quedaba y por la cual sentía algo más.

Aunque era extraño estar ahí, nadie se lo cuestionó, ni Naruto, ni los padres de la chica; tampoco nadie le recriminó haberla dejado ir sola, aunque detectó un extraño brillo acusador en los ojos del rubio, pero no lo culpaba por eso, él hubiera hecho lo mismo y además, quizás eso lo ayudaría a acostumbrarse por si Lee decidía optar por la misma estrategia.

— Quizás debas irte a casa, Neji -susurró Naruto, que no se había despegado del lado de la chica en toda la tarde- Sé que te sientes culpable por lo que pasó, pero lo seas o no, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí.

— Tú no me das órdenes -replicó el genio, airado. No quería revelar sus sentimientos por Sakura, pero sí quería quedarse allí, cosa que Naruto no iba a impedir- Puedo estar donde me dé la gana.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! -gritó el ojiazul, estallando por fin- ¡Por _TÚ_ culpa es que Sakura está así! ¡_TÚ_ la dejaste ir sola! ¡No fuiste un caballero y la acompañaste a su casa! ¿¡Y así te haces llamar genio!? Pues para mí no eres más que un idiota -terminó, soltando por fin todas las quejas que se había estado callando.

Neji estaba a punto de replicar cuando Sakura, en respuesta a su discusión entró en paro cardiaco. De inmediato un escuadrón de enfermeras pasó por el lado de ambos jóvenes en shock y trató de revivir el cuerpo de Sakura, que se convulsionaba cada vez que recibía los choques eléctricos. Tras varios intentos llenos de frustración, Sakura regresó a su estado normal y los hombres pudieron respirar en paz, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, pues la enfermera les informó que la infección que tenía Sakura se había extendido al corazón y que necesitaría un transplante urgentemente.

Aquello suponía un nuevo reto para los ya destrozados nervios del Hyuuga, quien se dejó caer con las manos en la cara sobre la silla más cercana y contuvo sus lágrimas todo lo que le fue posible. ¿Dónde conseguiría él un nuevo corazón para Sakura? La lista de espera estaba enorme y estaba seguro de que pasaría quizás mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura pudiera recibir, pues había personas más necesitadas que ella... entonces ¿qué?

El kunai con el que jugaba Naruto, en un intento de distraerse de aquél cruel hecho le hizo recordar una cosa: Tenten. Pero, ¿sería tan cruel como para pedirle a los padres de la chica que donaran el corazón en perfectas condiciones de su hija? La respuesta no tuvo ni qué pensársela, como un bólido, salió del hospital dejando atónito a Naruto y tocó irrespetuosamente la puerta de la casa de Tenten hasta que recibió respuesta.

Le costó muchísimo trabajo convencer a sus padres, por lo único por lo cual cedieron fue cuando él les explicó, un poco avergonzado el por qué quería salvarla, sus sentimientos hacia ella. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sakura tuvo el corazón nuevo, incluso hasta Neji se sentía con uno nuevo, al reducir considerablemente el dolor y miedo que sintió durante la operación y antes de ésta, realmente nunca nadie lo había visto tan feliz. De todas maneras, viendo llegado el momento de que Sakura estuviera sana, sus planes de confesarle lo que sentía se fueron desvaneciendo, por la verguenza que sentía y también porque, cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo culpara de su accidente. Así que dejó de aparecerse por el hospital públicamente y se contentaba con velar el sueño de la chica a escondidas por las noches.

A Sakura la pusieron al tanto, algunas semanas después, de todo lo que había sucedido cuando había estado inconsciente y le desconcertó, a la vez que le sorprendió, saber que había sido el corazón de Tenten el que ahora palpitaba dentro suyo y el cual le había salvado la vida. Pero lo que le sorprendió más fue saber que había sido Neji el que había conseguido ese organo para ella, por lo cual se había decidido a agradecerle en cuanto lo viera, pero él ya no se apareció jamás por el hospital, cosa que la frustró.

Por las tardes, cuando se quedaba sola, pues Naruto tenía otras cosas qué hacer, se sentaba en el balcón de su habitación en el hospital, donde seguía recuperándose de las otras infecciones y trataba de resolver el enigma que planteaba Neji Hyuuga, pero sin encontrar respuestas aparentes. Entonces sentía una sacudida en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en sus ojos blancos, capaces quizás de atravesar su alma y conocer sus más profundos secretos; la invadía la verguenza cuando recordaba su semblante adusto y sus finas facciones y negaba una y otra vez que aquello le estuviera pasando, porque una vocecita en su mente le gritaba: "Estás enamorada".

Y en las noches, antes de acostarse, sentía una mirada fija y penetrante sobre de ella, pero no veía a nadie en la oscuridad y se consolaba diciéndose que estaba un poco paranoica y que se le pasaría durmiendo. Sin embargo, sus sueños sólo lograban inquietarla más, pues en todos ellos se encontraba Neji, en actitudes que ella pensaba jamás iba a verlo, como siendo amable y cariñoso, mirándola con ternura, abrazándola, besándola... y llegado a este punto se despertaba sobresaltada, aún con la sensación de estar siendo observada.

El mes y medio que pasó allí se le hizo como un infierno, pues no la dejaron salir ni siquiera para el funeral de Tenten, pero cuando por fin se vio en libertad, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la mansión Hyuuga, para hablar con el dueño de todos sus sueños. Había tratado de convencerse de que no sentía nada por él, pero al final lo había aceptado, él le gustaba, le encantaba cada célula que componía su cuerpo, pero probablemente él no sentía lo mismo y lo único que iba a hacer sería darle las gracias por lo salvarle la vida.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, con el crepúsculo bañando las calles con su color rojizo, se planteaba por última vez la otra teoría que tenía para sus sentimientos con Neji y esa era, aunque sonara estúpida, que el corazón de Tenten no sólo le había traído una nueva vida, sino también los sentimientos de su anterior propietaria, quien no era secreto, estaba enamorada de él. Pero esa idea se esfumó en cuando lo tuvo frente a frente. Si bien Tenten lo había amado en algún momento, lo que ella sentía no venía de un corazón que le había sido transplantado, pues cuando lo vio frente a frente, su deslumbrante porte, sus ojos fríos, su cara seria y su inconfundible ceño fruncido se dio cuenta de que su amor era algo que había estado creciendo en su interior durante meses y meses de misiones juntos y que se había desencadenado ante el hecho de que él le mostrara más atención de la debida.

— Neji-san -atinó a decir, balbuceando como una tonta- Venía a darle las gracias por haberme salvado la vida, sin ese transplante yo...

— _No tienes por qué dármelas_ -dijo él, haciendo énfasis en llamarla de tú, pues así se habían hablado siempre y ahora le sorprendía el cambio.

Un silencio incómodo se coló como un muro entre ambos, que se quedaron mirando por un largo rato tratando de decidir qué decir. Por un lado, Sakura se contenía las ganas de confesarle sus sentimientos y por otro lado, Neji contenía las ganas de plantarle un beso ahí mismo, en la vía pública. Lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de sus propias respiraciones y, si se oía con atención, también el de sus desbocados corazones enamorados.

— Es excelente que tu cuerpo no haya rechazado el corazón de Tenten -rompió el silencio el genio, con la voz un poco quebrada por la emoción.

— Va de maravilla -dijo ésta y celebró un chiste interno con una sonrisa, que atontó a Neji- ¿Quieres oír?

Aquello fue lo más raro que le habían pedido a Neji en toda su vida, pero por alguna razón (él sabía muy bien cuál), no se negó al ofrecimiento de la chica y muy suavemente reclinó su cabeza para oír su corazón, que latía suavemente, como una canción conocida. La escena era rara para todos los que pasaban por allí, mientras que otros se reían por lo bajo y comentaban lo lindo del amor, lo cierto es que Sakura no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que cerró los brazos alrededor del cuello de Neji, como protegiéndolo.

En ese momento, fue cuando se decidió a decirle lo que sentía, aunque quizás él ya lo sabía por el latir de su corazón. Neji se incorporó lentamente, sin apartar la vista de las orbes verdes de la mujer y cuando ésta estaba a punto de dar una explicación, le puso el dedo en los labios y susurró muy quedito: "Lo sé", tras lo cual le colocó un beso en los labios, con todo el amor que era capaz de transmitir.

— Yo también, Sakura -afirmó él a las mudas palabras de "Te amo" que ella había tratado de transmitir- Yo también, sin embargo, tenía miedo de que me odiaras, pues por mi culpa te pasó todo eso... me he contentado con verte por las noches, sufrías, te quejabas, decías mi nombre, pensé que no tenía esperanza y ahora esto...

— No es culpa tuya nada -sentenció ella, arrugando las cejas- Mira, no quiero hablar de eso. Ahora mismo estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, quiero estar así para siempre.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

— Mi corazón lo está -sonrió, antes de volver a abrazarlo- Para siempre.

**F I N**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ok, quizás el final esta sux, pero en general, me encantó el resultado de este fanfic. Hace rato estaba viendo el capítulo doble de House y pasó el comercial de la serie "Three Rivers", no me llama la atención de qué trata, pero si el concepto de transplantes de órganos, asi que pensé... Bien, por qué no hago que alguien le done su corazon a alguien y algo romántico en medio? Y esto fue lo que salió, espero de verdad que les guste, he estado alejada de los fanfics por muchas cuestiones que no vienen al caso, pero prometo subir algunas cosas de vez en cuando, ya saben, en los arrebatos de inspiración. Comenten qué les pareció dándole click al botón de Review, se los agradecería muchísimo.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
